The Bloodline follows you everywhere
by gingiestogether
Summary: After being hidden from her family for years the secret is finally out. How will the young 13 yr old deal with all of this information? How will she deal with who her family members ACTUALLY are?
1. Past Revealed

Chapter one: Past revealed

It was odd…sitting in my living room, thirteen years old and staring at the very, VERY old man across from me. His silver beard and hair touched his waist, he was wearing robes of a deep purple that seemed to sparkle as brightly as the stars out in the sky. I looked from the man to my mother and father. Confusion was eating away at me. I just wanted to know what was happening. Why had this strange man come knocking on our door? Why was he asking to speak to my parents about me? What did he want?

Normally it was a monthly occurrence for strangers to wind up on our doorstep. We live out in the country, and when I say country, I mean country. Out in the boonies, our house it so far off the road that's it's almost extremely difficult to find it if you're trying to. If you're not, however, it seems almost too easy to find. There's a road right beside our driveway, supposed to take you to the next town. But many people don't pay attention; they either turn too soon, or don't turn soon enough, over shooting and driving up our driveway instead. That's why it was so strange that this man had come to the door and asked specifically…for me. I'd never seen him before in my life. And trust me, I would have.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on? Why is he here, why does he want to talk to me?" I was so confused, I just wanted answers. But my parents didn't seem to want to tell me. Or couldn't. It was kind of hard to tell. So, instead I looked at him. I opened my mouth to speak, but he turned his eyes on me and I lost all use of my vocal chords. The power he seemed to have on me, on my parents, even the dogs didn't want to make and sudden movements.

"I'm so sorry Bethany. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster at a private school in England. I've come here to speak to your parents about you potentially attending the school. Of course, you're a few years late. We normally only accept students who turn 11. But you are a very special case." He put on a genuine smile, but it still didn't seem to knock any of the household over their quiet stance.

"England? What's a school in England looking at me for?" being only 13 years old I still had the tendency to ask very random and blunt questions. I whipped my head quickly to look at my mother. "Momma? Why is England looking at me?" She still said nothing. A dog whined beside me and shifted their paws slightly.

"We've been watching you closely, watching your progress and life. Deciding on when would be the right time to come and speak to you." The man, Albus, seemed not to find it at all strange that he had apparently been watching her for years.

"What have you been doing watching me? HOW have you been watching me? England's far from Canada…isn't it?" Another confused look crossed my face. Once again I turned to my parents, my father who nodded at me, telling me England was, indeed, very far from us.

"My school is not a normal school Bethany. It's called Hogwarts, and it's a school for witchcraft and Wizardry. A very prestigious school for young witches and wizards to be able to control their powers." I stared at him, witches? Wizards? What is he talking about? And why is he looking at me? I'm not a witch. I haven't done anything spectacular. And certainly nothing even close to magic. I looked, once again, to my parents and was instantly shocked. My mother was giving Albus the most heated and furious look I have ever seen.

"What do you think you're doing Albus? Why are you here? I TOLD you! I told you when we had her that she wasn't going. She can't go! She's not a witch. We made sure of that." My mother had stood up and was seething. Her blonde hair seemed to pop with electric hatred, and her dark brown eyes seemed even darker and more menacing. "We came here for a reason, and you know that. I am not having my family go over to that place. There is so much evil and darkness across that ocean and I refuse to raise my family there. We spoke about this 14 years ago. We talked about this when we left. You told me you wouldn't bother me, bother us. You said you'd let us be."

"Marcy, do you really think I want to break my promise? I never wanted to have to come over here and tell you this. But he's noticed her! He couldn't HELP but notice her. That little girl's power is so strong even the wizard with the smallest amount of power can feel her. She's not normal. You always knew she wouldn't be." Albus had leaned against his chair and crossed his leg over his knee. He looked so serene, so calm.

"Oh please! She's 13 Albus, how can he possibly know about her? She hasn't even so much as moved a stick a few centimetres."

"And you know why, don't you Marcy? What was that enchantment you put over this town? Why hasn't Bethany been able to go to school like a normal child? Why have you insisted on teaching her yourself? I told you it wouldn't be able to conceal her powerful aura. It would just make it impossible for her to control it herself. Why don't you tell your daughter the truth? Why don't you tell her why she isn't allowed to leave this town? Why don't you tell her who the rest of her family is?" The whole time my father had been quiet. Which was very odd, normally he loved to make his opinion known. He hated me and my mother making decisions without him. It was odd to see him so silent, until now.

"Marcy, tell her." My mother's head snapped to look at my father. Her lips mouthed soundlessly. He turned his eyes to look into hers and he nodded. "Tell her love. She needs to know. It's obvious we won't be able to keep her safe any longer. We've tried darling. It's not working. We need to ask for help." My mother still refused to speak; she slowly sank into her chair, still staring at my father. "You knew this day would happen. We can only be glad we managed to keep her with us this long. But we need to give her to Albus. He's the safest one for her. You know that." He leaned forward and grabbed onto her hand. She looked like she wanted to wrench her hand away but she didn't. Instead, she turned it over and grasped his tightly. Tears were forming in her eyes and she nodded sadly. Albus stood up and clapped his hand joyfully.

"Excellent! Now that that unruly business is over with, I think there is some information we need to pass on to the young girl over here." He turned his shinning face over to me. I just stared at him. I didn't speak, didn't blink, and barely breathed. What did all this mean?

My mother stood up quickly with her hands raised. "if you want her to know so badly you two can fill her in. I'm not going to tell her something that's going to kill her." She started walking away, but not before we heard her mutter "its bad enough my blood has done enough damage as it is." Then she was gone up the stairs. My father sighed and shook his head.

"She always was the drama queen wasn't she, albus?" I quickly glared at him. I always was quick to defend my mother. 'wait, why am I defending her? She get an entire life from me! My life! She didn't tell me I was a witch, she didn't tell me I belonged in England. She never told I was special' those horrible thoughts ran through my mind, but I didn't feel bad. It was all true. I had lost every single ounce of respect I ever had for my mother in those last five minutes. So, I just shook my head and looked up expectantly.

"Alright dark one" her father had always had an interest in calling me that. I am just assuming it's because of my very dark hair and eyes. "Your mother and I are indeed from the wizarding world. We both come from very long and old blood lines of powerful witches and wizards. My family is known as the Lanes. We've continuously made wands for the world alongside famous wizards such as Ollivander and Gregorovitch. Your mother's bloodlines are the Gaunts. Unfortunately they were some of the darkest witches and wizards. They used to go by Slytherines, but somewhere along the line it was cut down to Gaunts.

"Now, there are some things about your mother's side you need to know about. First off, they're known to talk to snakes. Talk and control them. Your mother and I have absolutely no idea if you carried on the gene. Changes are very high, but I'd like for you to NOT find out. It's important you blend in and not give people reasons to look at you differently. The last and most important thing perhaps. None of your mother's side knows about you. They don't even know about her. Her mother took left her husband when she had first gotten pregnant with her; she left England and came her to Canada. They have been hiding out in the farm and forest land ever since. There's a reason for that Bethany.

My father looked so strict and serious it was scary, he normally liked to put a light, joking tone on things. I gulped and nodded slowly. "Your mother's cousin is a very dangerous man. His name is Tom Riddle…or….as he likes to be called. Lord Voldemort. He is the strongest most dangerous man you will ever come across. And he hates his family, all of them. THAT is why we have been hiding you, that is why you cannot let people notice you. That is why you need to be a normal teenager, with normal powers, and no ability to talk to snakes whatsoever. "He looked at me, pleading me with his eyes. "Promise me Bethany. PROMISE you won't cause trouble for yourself please."

I looked from my father and Albus; both looked very grave and sincere. A thought instantly clicked into my head and I gasped. "But….but you said he knew I was here, that I was alive." I focused all my attention on Albus, who nodded even more gravely at me. "Then, if he knows I'm alive he can follow the power. He can either go to this school or hurt the other kids or….or he can come here! He can back here to you and mom!" I leapt out of my seat and stared wildly at the pair. There was NO way I was going to leave my parents here where they could be killed within days from her leaving. I was surprised we hadn't been attacked yet.

"You have nothing to worry about Bethany. " I laughed right at Albus, I just couldn't help it. "No, I mean it. You and your parents don't have anything to worry about right now. You see, 12 years ago he was brought down by a one year old boy. That boys name is Harry Potter, and he'll be at the school with you. Yes, Voldemort is still alive, but only barely. More of a….walking soul without a home. And until he can figure out how to get his soul back into his body we are relatively safe."

"Then why are you taking me? If he's not a threat why don't you just leave me here with my parents? My mother can teach me magic. My dad can help too." The hopefulness in my voice was unmistakable. Albus and my father shared a look and sighed together.

"You have to go baby. He has people who follow him. Called Death Eaters, and there are some who still believe he will come back and will do anything to make him happy once he has. That means taking out his enemies before he has to do it himself. We are one of those enemies." There was obviously no way around this. I had to go. I had to leave my parents with an evil dark wizard going after them to learn some stupid rules on how to control my magic. Magic I haven't even witnessed yet. How was I supposed to know this was all true?

I gave my father another credulous look then sighed. "Fine. I don't have much choice do I?" Heaving myself to my feet I started for the stairs. "I'll just get my stuff then. Let me know when you want to leave." And with that I patted my thigh, a large black boarhound bounded up to my side, and walked up the stairs to my room. As I passed my mother's bedroom I heard her talking to someone. Who was she talking to now? Another witch or wizard who was going to complicate my life? Once I opened her door however I saw that she was completely alone, no telephone. Just a picture of her grandmother on her lap…talking to her.

"Wha…gran….mom?" unable to get any intelligent sentence out of my mouth I just turned and fled to my room, officially freaked out.


	2. Their World Now

Less than an hour later I was standing outside the farm house saying good bye to my parents. All of my possessions were safely packed away into a trunk, which was lying by my feet.

"Oh Bethy-Bear!" my mother sobbed, taking her only child into a bone crushing hug. "I wish you didn't have to leave! I wish you could just stay at home!" she cried, holding me at arm's length, drinking in every detail of my appearance. From my midnight black hair, to my alabaster skin; from my lightly freckled nose to my dark blue eyes. My small body shape that could still fit into some of the children's clothing to my already built arms and legs, from helping out on the farm. The long, slender fingers that plucked at guitar strings and painted stroke after stroke of colourful paint on a canvas. I was definitely a country girl, and I had no idea how I was going to survive in a big school with thousands of other children.

I pulled myself from my mothers grasp and looked at her with a determine look that made her turn from my face. My father sighed and pulled me into his arms. His face burying into my hair and taking a breath.

"I know you're angry at us. But we had to keep this secret, it was for the best. It was all for the best." I just shook my head and stood beside Albus.

"Can we just leave please? " I looked up at him expectantly, not wanting to see the devastated look on my mother's face, or the cold hard stature of my father's posture. Albus just waved his wand at my trunk, which disappeared from sight, and grabbed my hand. He turned on the spot, and instantly I felt like I was being sucked into a tube. It was like walls were pressing down me from all sides, my lungs were being crushed, and the dinner I had eaten a mere two hours before instantly jumped to my throat. Then, in a minute, it was done. My feet collided heavily the ground and I dropped to my knees, letting my dinner come out of my mouth.

"Wha-what was that?" I asked as I shakingly got to my feet again and wiped my mouth on my sleeve. Albus gave me a sad, apologetic look.

"That was called Apparating. Disappearing in one spot and reappearing in a completely different spot. Something you can only do with a license mind you, so don't go trying to do it alone." His tone was authoritative but patient all at the same time.

"Apparating…so…kinda like a car? You need a license for driving a car too." An incredibly naïve thing to say, but I was 13 and didn't know any better. Albus just chuckled at me and started to walk. At that time was when I finally took in my surroundings. We were standing in the middle of a cobble stone, store lined street. Men and women, children and teenagers, were going from shop to shop, chatting idly with each or simply strolling along alone, taking in the atmosphere. I just stood there, dumb struck. The whole place seemed magical! The name of the stores were mindboggling. Flourish and Blotts, Fortesques, Madame Malkines, The Leaky Caldron, eyelopes emporium. My jaw was hanging somewhere between my lower abdomen and my knees.

"Bethany. Let's not dawdle. Come on, we have one stop to make before we go to the school." The sound of Albus' voice shook me out of my reverie and I quickly ran to catch up to him. He was walking down to about the middle of the long road, to a shop that seemed to be open, but oddly empty. As soon as they came close enough I was able to catch the name on the sign. "Ollivander's".

"What's an Ollivander?" I asked as I went up to the door behind Albus.

"Not what, Bethany, but Who. Ollivander is one of the most world renowned wand makers. And we're getting you, your first wand." A smile lit his face quickly, and he opened the door and disappeared in to the shop. I followed after him after I had glanced uneasedly at the outside of the store. Inside was a mahogany desk directly in the middle of the room, there was a small stack of wooden boxes and a bell on it. Behind the desk were rows upon rows upon rows of shelves, all completely filled with the same skinny wooden boxes that were sitting on the desk. Albus walked up to the desk and rang the bell once, I was too absorbed with the inside of the room to really pay attention.

An older gentleman came bundling out from between the rows. A bright smile immediately flew to his face as he saw Albus. "Albus Dumbledore! My dear old friend, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm here to help Ms. Lane find a wand. Her first ever." Albus beamed and patted a room on my shoulder as he drew me closer to the two men. "Think you can find something for her?" Ollivander scoffed.

"Has there ever been a witch or wizard who I couldn't wand Albus?" the old man didn't wait for a response. He took a quick look over me, and then went straight to the rows. He started pulling down boxes and boxes of wands and brought them back to the desk. He set them down and quickly waved his own wand at the stack of boxes already on the desk, and they soared in to their respective spots on the shelves. I stared in complete awe as the boxes slid quietly into place. Watching the look on my face, Ollivander chuckled and drew the first box from the stack. "Muggle born this one is Albus?"

"Muggle born?" I asked instantly curious, my head swung around to look up at Albus and raised an eyebrow.

"Muggle means non-magical people Bethany. And yes Ollivander. He is." The lie seemed to come easily to Albus, but I knew I wasn't supposed to correct him. It was just a feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Ah, well. Nothing wrong with that girly. No, let's start with this one. Oak, dragon heart string. 10 and a half inches. Light and feathery." He held it out to me and I reached my hand towards it. Before my I was even an inch towards it, the wand instantly shot out of his hand and flew behind him. "Hmmm….then how about…birch wood, phoenix tail feather. 13 inches. Give it a try." Again, as soon as I was even an inch to close the wand flew from his hand. Ollivander gave me a look and grabbed another box. He didn't bother to tell me the measurements of this one, just held it out and waited for me to take it. This one let me take hold of it, but when I tentatively waved it the wand made an entire row of boxes bang of the shelves. Ollivander quickly snatched the wand from my hands.

"She has some powerful magic in her Albus. How odd. But I think I have just the one." He stopped in his rambling for one moment to look once more at me. "Yes, yes. It will work." Then he scuttled to the very back of the rows and disappeared from sight.

He came back to us and held out an incredibly dusty and shabby looking box. "I haven't had anyone try this wand in years. It seems to repel every witch and wizard who lay hands on it. But maybe…just maybe it will work for you Ms. Lanes." And with that being said he handed me the box without opening it first. I raised an eyebrow, but took the box anyway and peeled the lid back. I gasped just at the sight of the wand. It was the most mesmerizing and breathtaking piece of wood I had ever seen in my life. It was odd, finding the wand that attractive, I wasn't drawn like this to the other ones. Maybe that means it'll work for me! And with that thought in my mind I instantly plucked the wand out of its bedding in the box.

The mahogany colour of the wand was smooth and springy, it felt easy in my hand and didn't jump out at the first chance, nor did it make anything explode. Instead a steady stream of green bubbles poured out the tip. I snapped my head up to stare at the two men and they merely stared back. Albus raised an eyebrow and glanced back at Ollivander.

"I think we found the girls' new wand. Thank you Ollivander." And with that he dropped a few coins of the desk and left the store. I quickly grabbed the box and made to leave after him, Ollivander's voice stopped me though.

"Be careful little one. That's some powerful magic you've got inside of you. That wand wouldn't choose someone if it didn't." he gathered up the boxes and began his tedious work of putting his merchandise to rights again. I just scrunched up my nose in confusion then left quickly after Albus.

As I got outside I noticed he wasn't waiting outside the door for me like he should have. Instead, he was up the street, where we had arrived, standing in front of a nothing building that was issuing sounds of hoots, croaking and mewling. I made my way up the street, staring at some of the shops as I made way, and once I was at the store I looked up and noticed we were at eye lopes emporium.

"What are we doing here?" my curiosity had started getting the better of me the moment we landed on the cobble stone street.

"At Hogwarts every student is allowed a school pet. A cat, a rat, an owl or a frog. I thought, as an apology for all of the things you've had to go through in the last few hours, I'd treat you and get a pet for you. It'll make the next few years go by a little bit better." That being said he walked straight in to the store and began shuffling around the animals. I followed tentatively and started looking around. It didn't take long for me to break out of my shell and start really enjoying myself.

I loved animals, so much. We had 4 dogs back on the farm, a large number of cats, a few litters of kittens every year and some chickens in the back. I had also been giving a little chestnut mare for my birthday 3 years ago. My stomach clenched as I thought about Walnut, he'd been my best friend, and I'd already started missing the great creature. Shaking my head I pushed the thoughts out of my mind. I wouldn't let myself get upset over a horse. That wasn't me. Instead I began to really look around. Deciding I didn't want another car, and rats and frogs weren't for me, I began at the owl cages.

With every step I took I could feel dozens of eyes following my every move. I let my eyes wander over the birds and look for the right one. I stopped at a snow white one, but when it snapped at the cage I kept walking, but stopped almost right away. In front of me was the most beautiful owl I had ever seen. It had a soft white and brown face with dark eyes. The body was grey with horizontal white and brown lines on the chest and vertical brown and white lines on the belly. It was absolutely gorgeous. I glanced at the sign next to the owl and saw it was a barred owl, which triggered a memory of when me and my mother camped out in the forest, and we spent the day looking for different kinds of birds. Once it started to get dark the owls came out, and my mother had pointed at a bird similar to this one and started counting off characteristics of it. The memory made my eyes sting and stomach hurt.

"Albus?" I called, and he came around the corner.

"Ah, did you find one you liked?" I grinned and pointed at the bird. "He's gorgeous. Let's go pay for it then head for the school shall we?" I just nodded and grabbed the cage, bringing it up to the front desk. As Albus paid for him I stared at the bird intensely, thinking of the perfect name for him. It had to regal and elegant but tough and scary too. Suddenly the perfect name came to me; Erebus, God of darkness and shadow.

Once the bird was safely sent back to Hogwarts Albus told me to grab his elbow and he apparated us to the school. Once again the feeling was over whelming, but since I'd already been sick, there was nothing left for me to throw up once we had landed. As soon as our feet hit the ground I noticed we were standing outside large wrought iron gates. Fog was swirling around the grounds and everything looked menacing, I was starting to become very frightened of going to school here. Albus hadn't moved since we'd landed; right now he was staring out in the shadows on either sides of the gate. Waiting for something it looked like, and then it came. Dark, hooded beings began to float out of the shadows right at them. Albus threw shoulders back and shouted something, a white mist in the shape of a large bird with a long tail. The bird flew towards the cloaked figures and they instantly shrank back into the darkness.

"Wh-what were those things?" my voice was pathetically shaky, as were my knees. The horrible lonely and cold feeling that creeped over me as those things showed themselves was terrifying. It felt like every orifice of my body was filled with cold water and every happy memory of mine was wiped free. That was one thing I never, ever wanted to feel again.

"Those are called dementors, they guard the wizard prison Azkaban. Over the summer one of the high security cases escaped and _they_ think Hogwarts is the first place he'll come to." The cold tone in Albus' voice was almost as bad the feeling of the dementors, it was just too clear that they were not wanted at the school. Without another word the pair walked briskly up to the huge stone castle off in the distance.

"Now, Bethany, in the school you need to call me Dumbledore, or professor. We don't need the other students thinking you're getting special treatment. It's going to be bad enough as it is with you coming so far into the learning." I just nodded and struggled to keep up with him. Then I stopped all together and gasped as I finally took in the castle.

It was amazing. Huge, stone walled and so magically it was even hard to breathe at points. 'I'm going to be staying here? Maybe it won't be so bad! It'll give me chance to explore at least. That's kinda exciting.' Once the shock of the building wore off I continued my trek into it, continuously keeping an ongoing banter in my head over how the year may start getting better. I was so absorbed in fact that I didn't see anything else until I, literally, smacked into Dumbledore's back. He had stopped in front of a rather large mirror half way down a brightly lit corridor. I watched in amazement had he pressed his hand to the glass and watched as it rippled, seemingly letting his hand glide through the solid. Nodding to himself, he pulled his hand back out and smiled down at me.

"When a student first comes to school, they get sorted into four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. But since you are three years too late, we set up your own dormitory. We'll put you in the classes that still have room available for you, and you can cheer or sit at any of the house tables you want. You aren't constricted like the other students." I nodded still staring at the, now still, mirror. "Also, you'll be required to have make up classes every weekend, and occasionally during the week, to reimburse for the years of schooling you lost. You'll be getting both time tables tomorrow by one of the teachers. Now, get to bed, everything you need is there, but if you need anything else, don't hesitate to come see me in my office." He started to walk back the way they came, "Oh, and I am particularly fond of chocolate frogs." He called over his shoulder before leaving my sight.

"Chocolate frogs? What are chocolate frogs and why is that important to me?" I murmured under my breath. I shrugged my shoulders and faced the mirror, taking a deep breath and pressed my hand to it.


	3. Just a little rude

Just a little rude

The glass felt cold and damp, it shivered around my hand, causing ripples to fan out to the very edges. I tilted my head to the side and put my other hand against the glass. It felt so weird, I wasn't used to it, and it kept sending jolts of cold through my arms. I stepped back and stared at the mirror for a minute. Was I supposed to go through it? Or…did it have a handle or something? I started to search along the edges of the mirror, trying to see if there was a handle hidden somewhere. In the middle of my investigation I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on edge. Someone was coming, I didn't know who, but I most definitely felt them. I stopped searching the mirror and stood very still, my hand up against the wall. Footsteps started from around the corner and my back went rod straight. Quickly, I turned to look at the boy who was standing at the end of the hallway, staring at me with questioning eyes.

He had platinum blond hair that was plastered to his skull, grey, misty eyes, a strong but pointed jaw line and a turned up nose. He was at least five inches taller than me and was really thin. It looked as if he could be snapped in half, he definitely didn't look threatening at all, just looked like any regular, arrogant snob that walked around with their noses in the air.

"Never seen a mirror before?" the boy drawled. "Or has the sight of yourself just too much to handle? Afraid you'll break it?" he smirked and leaned against the wall, arms folded. I just stared at him. He really was an arrogant ass. I had thought maybe I'd misread him too quickly. I most definitely did not. Instead of answering him I just snorted and turned back to the mirror, it was obvious I had to walk through it, which wasn't very comforting. Just as I was about to put my hand up to it again I heard his footsteps start again and my back went rigid once more.

I turned slowly and saw him right next to me, a strange, authoritative look in his eyes. He narrowed his eyes a bit as if he was trying to see if he'd met me before. "Who are you?" he demanded. My eyebrows shot up. 'Well…he's just a little rude.'

"And how is that any of your business?" I knew it was a rude way to answer, but hey! He was an asshole first!

"Seeing as how you're in my school? Yes, I do believe that is my business." He leaned against the wall and folded his arms over his chest.

"YOUR school?" I burst out laughing and he glared daggers at me. "Last time I checked students don't own schools sweetheart. Sorry to break it to you." I patted his arm sarcastically and chuckled again. All of a sudden a look passed over his face and he stood up straight.

"You're not from here. You have an accent…Where did you come from?" he tried to hide the curiousity from his voice but he couldn't. I smirked at him and put her hands against the mirror and pushed.

"Sure you're not the one with the accent?" I asked and stepped through the mirror. Coming through the other side I gasped, it was like walking through an ice cold waterfall! It was cold and wet, but when I felt my clothes they were bone dry. I shivered slightly and turned back to the mirror and gasped. He was staring intently at the mirror! A look of intense curiousity was on his face and he placed his hand gently to the mirror, just like I had. When nothing happened I breathed a sigh of relief. The boy continued to stare at the mirror then started to run his hands around the frame of it, just like I had, trying to find another way in. When he couldn't find one he glared at the door then turned sharply and left. I snickered to myself and turned away, the sound instantly dying in my throat.

In front of me was a gorgeous living room, the walls were a deep red, with black curtains and trimming. It had two large black arm chairs side by side with a mahogany side table between them. Across from the chairs was a gorgeous brick fireplace, a fire already in it, crackling happily. On the walls on either side of the fire place was covered in bookshelves, all in mahogany as well and all completely filled with books. Behind the chairs was an old style writing desk, it had a screen that came down and covered the desk part so it melted into the rest of the furniture, that was mahogany as well. In the corner of the room was a dark wood door with a bronze plate on it that simply said Bethany. Letting my head fall to the side slightly, I walked up to the door to investigate.

As I pushed open the door I noticed about five steps up into an arch with soft light spilling from it. Once I had climbed the stairs I finally got my first good look at my new bedroom, and a smile instantly came across my face. It was huge! Every piece of furniture was painted white. The large four poster bed, the other writing desk in the corner, the two bedside tables, the vanity and the wardrobe, all in a pearly, gleaming white. The floor was hardwood with a deep purple rug, the curtains on the bed and the windows were the same colour, same with the bed spread. My trunk was at the end of the bed and Erebus' cage was sitting in the corner, empty.

To my immediate left was another large archway holding the bathroom on the other side. Everything was white or gray marble. There was a large counter with a gold coloured sink, a toilet was in the corner, clawed foot tub right in the middle of the room and corner stand up shower was in the corner across from the toilet. I began to poke around, opening the cupboard underneath the sink's counter. There was a large stack of fluffy blue towels, and everything else I'd need. Extra tooth brushes, soap, shampoo, conditioner, feminine hygiene products and some other normal bathroom necessities.

Once again a huge smile came across my face. So maybe my parents lied to me my entire life and maybe I'm thousands of miles from home…but I definitely think I'm going to like it here. With that last thought in my head, I got ready for bed and was asleep before my pillow hit my head.


End file.
